Brown Eyed Girl
by Megs23
Summary: **N/S** Just another little songfic. Enjoy!


Title: Brown Eyed Girl

Author: Megan

Rating: PG 13 for language.

Pairing: N/S

Summary: Songfic for Van Morrison's "Brown Eyed Girl"

Author's Notes: I just heard this song and thought it would be good for a ficlet, so we'll see what happens. :)

~~$~@~$~~

"I knew this would be a bad idea! I knew it from the beginning! I tried to tell you, Nick! But you never listen! Never!"

"Oh, I listened plenty Sara. Come on! What are you talking about? You know damn well I'm the only one who ever listened to you! You still got that stick up your ass, don't ya, Sar?"

Sara stormed out of Nick's bedroom and down the hall to the living room of his simple one-story home. He still hadn't even moved since Nigel Crane decided Nick was his new best friend. Sara couldn't stand that he didn't want to move. But it didn't matter now. She was leaving and not looking back. "I'll put in my transfer request tomorrow. You'll never have to deal with me and the 'stick up my ass' again!" Sara grabbed her jacket from the back of one of the chairs in the living room and looked around one more time, making sure she didn't leave anything behind. The last thing she needed was to have to come back here and see Nick again just because she was in such a hurry and forgot something.

"Sara, come on. You don't have to leave. Wait!" Nick hurried after her. "Just because things didn't work out with us doesn't mean you have to leave."

"Yes it does, Nick." Her voice was softer now, and she looked in his eyes as she spoke. "You think I can continue working with you after this?"

Nick didn't say anything. No matter how badly their relationship had ended after only a few months, he knew the last thing he wanted was to lose their friendship. "Sara-"

"It was fun Nick. I just can't work with you anymore, okay?" She quickly walked out of his house, leaving him standing alone in the living room. Sara hurried to her Tahoe and hopped in. Once she was safely inside and away from him, she let the tears slide down her cheeks. "Bye Nick."

Nick stood still for a few minutes after Sara walked out of his house. He couldn't believe that it was gone just as quickly as it had come. It all started a few months ago with a somewhat similar fight….

_"Hey Nick? Have you talked to Greg yet about that DNA from Nadine Cooper's tooth brush?" Sara asked walking into the break room._

_"No… Was I supposed to?" Nick was sitting on the couch eating an apple. He hadn't had a break in a few hours, and he just needed to sit without thinking about their case for a few minutes, but Sara… Well, you know Sara… She never stops working._

_"Nick, I asked you to go check with him an hour ago."_

_"No, you didn't."_

_"Are you seriously going to sit here and argue with me?"_

_"Why can't you just take a break for a few minutes?"_

_"Me?" Sara asked, surprised he'd even suggest such a thing._

_"Yes, you."___

_"You're such a jerk off Nick. I don't know how you've made it this far in life." Sara couldn't even believe those words came out of her mouth._

_Nick stared up at her. "Excuse me?"_

_Being the stubborn woman she is, Sara wasn't going to back down now. "I said, 'you're such a jerk off Nick. I don't know how you've made it this far in life'" She repeated herself nice and slow to make sure he understood her._

_Nick stood up and walked over to her as he spoke: "You know, Sara, at least I have a life. Ever since you found out your EMT boyfriend was only using you, that stick that was already up your ass got wedged up there a little further."_

_"At least my 'significant other' never ended up dead… With ME being the only suspect!" Oh no, she wasn't backing down._

_"You know, you're supposed to be a good CSI, but you never even realized the guy was only using you… For how long, Sara? A year? That's pretty pathetic. Then again, maybe you were just so damn desperate you didn't care!" Nick never did know when to back down from a fight either. _

_"At least I didn't go hopping from bed to bed to bed to bed! I can't even count how many different 'girlfriends' you've had since I've been here. That's what's sad. You afraid of commitment, Nicky?"_

_"Oh, I'm not afraid of anything, Sara." _

_Sara's back was now up against the wall and Nick was hovering over her. They were both yelling pretty loud and were surprised no one had noticed, or tried to break it up. Suddenly Sara realized what was going on. She realized the close proximity of their bodies. She could feel his hot breath on her face. _

_"What's wrong Sara? Don't have a good comeback? Speechless? Wh-"_

_Nick was silenced when Sara's soft lips claimed his. _

_His mind froze, and he did the only thing he could think of; he kissed her back. He felt her tongue glide across his bottom lip and he gladly opened his mouth allowing her their tongues to dance together in a heated frenzy. _

_Sara was the first to break away. They stared at each other, both breathing heavy, and both speechless._

_It was Nick who found a little bit of voice first. "So, that DNA. I'll uhh… go check right now." His voice was almost an octave lower than normal, yet barely above a whisper. Before Sara could say anything, he was gone. _

Nick was now seated on his couch, a picture of Sara, Warrick, Greg, and himself in his hand. It was taken just one week earlier at Lindsey's tenth birthday party. All four of them were smiling. Nick's arms were around Sara, whose arms were around Warrick's waist. Greg was standing off to the side with a big frown on his face. He had nearly thrown a fit because he wasn't a part of the "Sara Sandwich". As soon as Catherine was done taking the picture, Sara had walked over to him, and planted a big kiss on his cheek. 

Needless to say, that made up for it.

It was then that Nick realized he had made a mistake along the way.

He took Sara for granted.

And now she was gone.

**Hey, where did we go  
Days when the rains came ?  
Down in the hollow  
Playing a new game,  
Laughing and a-running, hey, hey,  
Skipping and a-jumping  
In the misty morning fog with  
Our, our hearts a-thumping  
And you, my brown-eyed girl,**

Sara was right, they did argue a lot, but mostly about work-related stuff. As soon as they were off the clock, they always seemed to make it up to each other. He'd be lying if he said he didn't love her. Part of him, he knew, had loved her since the minute she started flirting with him. She had this way about her. Maybe it was the way she walked, or the way her whole face lit up when she found something new on a case. Or maybe it was the cute little gap between her front teeth that she let show when she grinned real big. Maybe it was the way her face got all screwed up when she was confused or stuck on a piece of evidence. This face tended to make him laugh, which tended to make her kind of mad. But all he had to do was give her a tiny kiss on the nose, and she'd already forgotten that he was making fun of her. 

He remembered the first song he ever sang to her. They were at a big get together for the police department. There was a karaoke machine, and Nick had had a few beers already. Somehow he managed to get the words out so they were understandable, as he serenaded a blushing Sara.

**You, my brown-eyed girl.****   
Whatever happened  
To Tuesday and so slow  
Going down to the old mine with a  
Transistor radio.  
Standing in the sunlight laughing  
Hide behind a rainbow's wall,  
Slipping and a-sliding  
All along the waterfall  
With you, my brown-eyed girl,  
You, my brown-eyed girl.**

As soon as he was done singing, Sara wrapped her arms around his neck, and he lifted her off the ground, and swung her around a few times before they both fell down on the floor: laughing and kissing. 

They made love for the first time that night, after Nick sobered up quite a bit. 

Sara woke the next morning to Nick tracing circles on her bare stomach and singing quietly.

**Do you remember when we used to sing  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah  
Just like that  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah  
La dee dah.**

Nick noticed she was awake when she began to sing along with him. He had reached up, tucked a stray lock of brown hair behind her ear, kissed her quickly, then smiled that sexy smile of his and said, "You're my brown eyed girl."

A grin spread across Sara's face as she leaned in and whispered, "You're my brown eyed boy."

This had caused them both to erupt with laughter.

A knock at the door brought Nick out of his memories. At first he thought it might have been his imagination, but a second set of knocks let him know it wasn't. He slowly got up and walked over to the door. He peered through the tiny peephole, and his breath caught in his throat when he saw Sara standing there, tear-stained cheek and red-rimmed eyes.

**So hard to find my way  
Now that I'm all on my own.****  
I saw you just the other day,  
My, how you have grown!  
Cast my memory back there, Lord,  
Sometime I'm overcome thinking about  
Making love in the green grass  
Behind the stadium  
With you, my brown-eyed girl,  
You, my brown-eyed girl.**

Nick slowly opened the door, but Sara didn't move. She was still crying a little bit, and a small whimper escaped her lips. Nick wondered if she had even left, but he soon didn't care. She was back on his porch, and knew he wasn't going to let her leave without a fight this time. 

Nick opened his mouth to say something, but Sara stopped him. She began to sing to him through the tears and sobs.

**Do you remember when we used to sing  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah**

A small smile crept up to Nick's lips as he continued for her.

**Laying in the green grass  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah**

He almost didn't get the last few syllables out due to the lump that had begun to form in his throat the second he saw her standing on his porch. He stopped singing there, and took a breath. "Hey," he whispered.

"You, my brown eyed boy." Her voice was just as soft as his.

Nick nodded and quickly wrapped his arms around her body.

**Dee**** dah dee dah dee dah dee dah dee dah dee  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la la la  
****Dee**** dah la dee dah la dee dah la  
D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d...**

"I'm sorry." They both said it at the same time, causing Sara to giggle. Nick pulled her back inside his house and shut the door. He led her over to the couch and they both sat down. 

Sara noticed the picture sitting on his coffee table. She picked it up and another smile began to tug at the corners of her lips. Then she looked up at Nick, who had a single tear falling slowly down his cheek. "Nick…"

"Sara, I don't care how much we fight, or how far that stick up your ass goes, I don't ever want you leaving here like that again." Nick let out a breath as soon as the words left his mouth. Then he sucked in another and held it until Sara said something in return.

"I promise I'll never leave," she paused then added with a smirk. "At least not like that. Maybe next time I'll leave in the middle of the night when you're sleeping or-" 

The look on his face made her stop. While she was just joking, it didn't seem as if he understood. "Sara-"

"I was joking, Nick. I'm sorry."

"You have the worst timing for jokes… I swear!"

Sara leaned over and kissed his lips softly. "I'm sorry."

Nick kissed her nose and whispered, "I love you, my brown eyed girl."

~~$~@~$~~

THE END!

Okay, so it was a bit fluffy. And I know they may have been a bit out of character. I don't know if Nick has ever sung a note in his life before, but we know Sara does… So yeah. Nick can sing now, too. At least in my little world. Hehe! See this is what happens when I've finally finished my English paper. I think I'm just workin' off the nervousness of moving… *sigh* 

Well, let me know what you think, please! :)


End file.
